


Alien Lemonade: Use With Caution

by ErisDea, thegarbagewilldo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Condescension, F/M, Frottage, Lemon Rebellion (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Magic Made Them Do It, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDea/pseuds/ErisDea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegarbagewilldo/pseuds/thegarbagewilldo
Summary: Intrigued by Jane's tales, Darcy requests Thor to bring her some alien fruits that would spice up her and Steve's sex life.   “Please,” Darcy whined urgently. “Please, I need more.”   He smiled. “No, you don’t,” he reminded her, sliding his other hand up her leg and cupping her buttock lazily. “It’s useless to give you more. You can’t come until tomorrow night, remember?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 'intro' is written by erisdea, while the 'post sex scene' belongs to thegarbagewilldo. We agreed to leave out the actual sex scene, because we couldn't agree on how to do it (lol).
> 
> erisdea: Hope you enjoy our contribution to the lemon rebellion =P
> 
> thegarbagewilldo: The kinky roleplay includes a slightly mean Steve Rogers and slightly masochistic Darcy Lewis. This may not be your cup of tea.
> 
> Please let us know if we missed a tag!

Steve picks up one of the yellow fruits and runs his fingers over the bumpy rind. “So let me get this straight,” he says, doing his best to power through the embarrassment kicking around in his gut. “This lemon is—”

Thor interrupts, spouting a series of phonetics that Steve knows he can never pronounce.

“—yes, that,” he agrees, “is going to keep whoever eats it in a… in a constant state of sexual arousal,” he forces himself to say, feeling his face go very warm as he does, “while preventing relief, until it passes through their system.”

“Indeed,” Thor nods, clapping him on the shoulder. “Should you use it, its effects shall last but a day.”

“And if Darcy uses it?” Steve asks.

Thor shrugs, putting his hands on his hips. “Jane regained her ability to climax four days after she consumed the fruit entirely.”

Steve bites his lip and thinks of disgusting things to fight off the erection threatening to form in his pants. The fact that Thor had delivered a tall sack full of the lemon-like fruits isn’t helping matters at all.

“And Darcy asked for this,” he states, still unable to believe it. Darcy _loves_ orgasms—receiving _and_ giving—so the idea that she wants to forcibly deny him or herself sexual release is hard to comprehend.

“Indeed she did,” Thor nods again, gesturing the sack. “‘A big sack full of—” he says the fruit’s name again, “if you can get it,’ she said. Luckily, I returned to Ljósálfheim in time for their harvest season—”

The door opens suddenly, Darcy practically falling in, still bundled up in the furred cloak Thor gifted her last Christmas. “Hey, Tho—r,” she stammers, her eyes catching on the fruit in Steve’s hand. “Eep.”

Thor smiles. “I believe I must take my leave now,” he says, “but should you have more questions, you need only come find me. I also bought several sacks. Should you need anymore, you or Darcy only need ask.”

Darcy goes very, very red, and Steve swallows to hide away the strangled sound he swears would’ve come out of his throat. “Okay, thanks,” he says weakly.

“Enjoy,” Thor says, a hint of his ‘troll-y’ nature appearing as he winks at Darcy before closing the door behind him.

Darcy looks back at Steve, still blushing. “Um, so about those lemons…”

-.-.-.-.-.- 2 months later -.-.-.-.-.-

Steve sighed contentedly as he rolled off his girlfriend and Darcy made an unhappy sound and chased after him, slinging a leg over him to grind her cunt against his hip urgently. He allowed it, wrapping an arm over her back to support her endeavors and guiltily relishing the fact that no matter how long or how hard she tried, she wasn’t going to reach orgasm tonight.

“Please,” Darcy whined urgently. “Please, I need more.” Had it not just come off six hours of constant, near-painful arousal, Steve’s penis probably would’ve hardened once more.

“No, you don’t,” he reminded her gently, sliding his other hand up her leg and cupping her buttock lazily. “It’s useless to give you more. You can’t come until tomorrow night, remember?” Darcy whined and pressed her face against his shoulder, making him smile a little. He felt guilty about that too; he really shouldn’t enjoy this so much. “And that’s if I don’t give you another half glass of lemonade.”

“God, please don’t! Steve, I need to come! Please, no more lemonade,” she begged, even though she knew he wouldn’t – not really. Thing was, _he_ knew that she _would_ do it if he asked her to; Darcy was too damn eager for this, so happy to play the role of submissive plaything. If he hadn’t put down the weekends only rule (as well as their half a glass only rule) during their third week doing this, she probably would’ve stopped leaving the house. Although the idea of her staying home (where she would be safe and happy) was dangerously enticing, Steve wasn’t going to let their roleplaying take over who they were, especially not Darcy, who had dedicated so much of her time and money to legitimize her position as Jane’s lead assistant researcher.

“We’ll see,” he murmured, goosing her rump and turning to kiss her forehead. He held his breath for a moment, steeling himself, and then said, “Stop humping me now. It’s distracting and I wanna sleep.” Gratifyingly, Darcy moaned hotly, clutching at him wildly and grinding harder against him before she found the will to stop moving, trembling as she fought the urge to keep going. A wave of pride filled Steve’s chest; he rewarded her with a lingering kiss and a firm hug. “Good girl. Good night, honey.”

Darcy quivered violently as she breathed in. “Good night, Steve,” she whispered.

With another kiss, Steve relaxed into the mattress and allowed his lethargy to pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> This is thegarbagewilldo's debut fic, so let us know how it was, okay? She has loads of kinky fics squirreled away, and if we're nice, she'll start posting them *excited wiggle*
> 
> We hope you liked this! =D


End file.
